List of Serial Killers on Cold Case
A serial killer is someone who kills others, usually strangers or acquaintances, with a "cooling-off" period in between the murders. While the minimum requirement for being a serial killer is three victims, murderers who have less than that but attempted or were likely to have killed again are also listed here. Types of serial killers include: * Visionary: The perpetrator is delusional, killing for reasons such as believing an otherworldly force (often heavenly or hellish in origin) is somehow forcing them to. * Mission Oriented: The perpetrator targets specific people for specific reasons, such as revenge for real or imagined wrongs, or due to believing they are somehow making the world a better place by cleansing it of certain groups, such as other criminals or people of different sexual orientation, class, gender, religion or race. * Lust: The perpetrator attains sexual gratification from the torture or mutilation of their victims. * Thrill: Excitement and the rush caused by the kill is what the perpetrator is after, meaning their victims tend to be completely random, and they may be prone to switching their tactics. Infamy or the belief that they can outsmart the authorities is another possible motivation. * Comfort/Profit: While the perpetrator may enjoy killing, monetary or physical gain is their primary motivation, and they may attain it through acts such as fraud, forgery, embezzlement, theft, or contract killing. * Control: Often abused themselves, leading to feelings of inadequacy and inferiority, the perpetrator attains a sense of power and purpose through torture, humiliation and killing. George Marks : Episodes: Mind Hunters / The Woods Victims: 11 Survivors: DeeDee Cooper (but later is killed in "The Woods") Years: 1985, 1986, 1989, 1991, 1993,1995, 1999, 2001, 2005 Form of murder: Donning hunting gear, and forcing her to strip down to her underwear, as his mother had been when she died, he forced her to run barefoot throught the woods for hours, while he hunted her with his rifle. Miguel Maldonado : Episode: Saving Patrick Bubley Number of Victims: 4 Survivors: None Years: 1999, 2001, 2003, 2005 Form of murder: Shoot them. John Harding ("John Doe") : Episode: One Night Number of Victims: 1 Survivors: Justin Bradley Years: 1980 and 2006 Form of murder: He forces to write their wills and then buried alive. Cameron Coulter and Neil Hanlon : Episode: Rampage Number of Victims: 15 Survivors: Tina, Davie, Dayton Moore, and others bystanders Year: 1995 Form of murder: Shooting everyone for fun and then shoot themselves. Referenced Criminal: Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Malik ("Theseus") : Episode: It Takes a Village Number of Victims: 4 Survivors: Corey Middleton and Tyrell Hobbes Years: 1999, 2001, 2003, 2005 Form of murder: Search for potential victims at arcades called "Defector III", in which the goal is to knock the other player into "The Pit". Malik, who was skilled at the game, would play versus-matches with his intended victims, hoping for them to beat him at it. If they did, he would abduct them by using their victories over him to gain their trust. Mitch Hathaway : Episode: Offender Number of victims: 2 Survivors: Cliff Burrell (Arrested) Year: 2007 Form of murder: Kill one sex offender everyday until they solved the murder of his son Clayton Hathaway. Alessandro Rossilini : Episode: Sabotage Number of Victims: 2 Survivors: Beth Ross, Mia Ross, Gene Schmidt and John Wojciechowski Years: 1999, 2002, 2008 Form of murder: Leave a music box playing the song "John Henry", when the music ends it explodes. Referenced Criminal: Theodore Kaczynski, "The Unabomber" John Smith : Episode: The Road Number of Victims: 4 Survivors: Brenda MacDowell Years: 2006, 2007 and 2008 Form of murder: He locks his victims in place and then expect them to lose their "Reason to live." Paul Shepard : Episode: The Last Drive-In / Bullet Number of Victims: 8 Survivors: Claire Shepard, Diane Yates, Brian Duke, Rita Gleason, Charlie Gleason and others Years: 1978, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 2009, 2010 Form of murder: Shot them with a rifle. Category:Cold Case